1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielded and filtered electrical connectors. More specifically this invention relates to a grounding shield that can be used to convert an unfiltered electrical connector to a filtered and shielded electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors, especially those used for automotive or motor vehicle applications, often require the use of electrical connectors that can be filtered or shielded. Preferably the filtered version should be very similar, or if possible, identical to the unfiltered version, with only the addition of filtering or shielding means. Additional features on an unfiltered version, whose only purpose is to accommodate filtering means merely add cost to the unfiltered version and therefore need to be avoided if possible. Therefore, the better approach is to provide features on the filtering or shielding means that can be used to mate with an unfiltered electrical connector. Of course features designed into the filtering means to permit use with unfiltered connectors or slightly modified versions of unfiltered connectors, should also be cost effective. Furthermore, when filtered connectors are intended for use in off road motor vehicle applications, the filtering and shielding means must be sufficiently rugged and reliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,826 discloses an electrical connector assembly in which a metal frame is attached to a printed circuit board on which pins have been mounted. This metal frame can be mounted to a die cast housing having a series of protruding posts insertable into holes flanked by deflectable tabs that engage the posts. However, the connector housing is specially designed for use as a shielded connector and would add cost to an unfiltered or unshielded connector housing of the same general configuration.
A shielded printed circuit board header assembly according to this invention can be inserted into and mounted in an opening in an electrically conductive case. The assembly includes a molded nonconductive housing with terminals mounted in the housing. A ground shield engages the case when the header assembly is mounted within the opening. Peripheral edges of the ground shield extend at an angle relative to a central portion of the ground shield. The peripheral edges are segmented to form independent side-by-side segmented cantilever tangs, which engage the case along edges of the case to electrically common the ground shield to the case and to mechanically grip the case.
The stamped and formed ground shield member used with this electrical connector comprises a metal plate including tangs extending from each peripheral edge of the metal plate at an acute angle relative to a central portion of the shield. Each tang extends beyond a common side of the metal plate. The tangs extend substantially from end to end of each peripheral edge. Adjacent tangs are separated only by slits having a width less each tang""s width. The tangs are positioned to engage a case surrounding the ground shield member and the at least portions of the electrical connector.
The ground shield can be part of a filter assembly for use with an electrical connector including a printed circuit board with capacitors soldered to the printed circuit board for attachment to terminals in the electrical connector. This stamped and formed frame is soldered to and extends around peripheral edges of the printed circuit board. The tangs extend along the peripheral edges of the printed circuit board at an acute angle relative to the printed circuit board. These tangs establish a ground connection with an external member, such as a metal case in which electrical or electronic components or assemblies are housed.